Imperial Chantry
} |name = Imperial Chantry |image = H impchanta 0.png |px = 265px |type = Religious |headquarters = Argent Spire (Minrathous) |leaders = |ranks = Black Divine |location = Tevinter Imperium |related = |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins (mentioned) Dragon Age II (mentioned) Dragon Age: Asunder (mentioned) }} The Imperial Chantry is a denomination of the Chantry centered in the Tevinter Imperium. The Imperial Chantry does not recognize the Divine of the Chantry of Andraste in Orlais, but elects its own Imperial Divine—sometimes called the "Black Divine" by the Chantry of Andraste. This "Black Divine" is known to reside in the Argent Spire in Minrathous, therefore it can be assumed that this is where the Imperial Chantry's headquarters are located. In contrast to the Andrastian Chantry, the Imperial Chantry allows male priests and has more tolerant views of mages and magic and the Imperial Divine is one of the Enchanters of Minrathous Circle. Background When Emperor Kordillus Drakon decreed Divine Justinia I head of the Andrastian Chantry, it upset the Tevinters, who had set up their chantry before Orlais was unified, believing their country to be the Holy Land, as Andraste had lived and died there. The Chantry never fully defeated the magister lords of the Tevinter Imperium. When Tevinter accepted the Chantry's laws and teachings, the magisters surrendered to the Circle of Magi, but only on their terms. In an effort to appease the Orlesian Chantry, the Archon's role was reduced to a ceremonial position and authority over the faith was transferred to the grand clerics. The mages of Tevinter were not common peasants or surrendered children like they usually were in the southern lands. Magic is a valued trait in Tevinter, nurtured and carried through ancient bloodlines. Thus, the Chantry was trying to control Tevinter's elite, the most powerful of their highborn. As a result, the mages of Tevinter retained much influence and power even under Chantry control. Tevinter commoners also view magic as a gift and a part of their culture, so mages are respected across all social classes more than in other countries. The Tevinter Grand Clerics repeatedly petitioned for recognition by the Orlesian Chantry and were refused on the grounds that the Imperial Chantry admitted men into the priesthood, as all men were judged by Maferath's betrayal. At the time, the Orlesian Chantry was unaware that mages were part of the Tevinter clergy. The Chantry struggled to maintain and spread its influence in the Tevinter Imperium. After the Third Blight, the Orlesian Chantry began promoting the story of the ancient magisters who caused the Blights. The Chantry's mistrust for magic conflicted with the native culture, which still viewed magic as a mark of honor. It was another four centuries before these incompatible beliefs finally caused open conflict. The conflict began when Tevinter's Grand Clerics argued that the Chant of Light's commandment, "magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him," meant that magic must serve the greater good and not used to control the minds of others. They believed that this could be accomplished by freeing Magi to take part in government. The Chantry in Orlais demanded that they revert to the original Chant. Tevinter refused, claiming corruption within Val Royeaux. The schism occured in 3:87 Towers, when Tevinter broke from the Orlesian Chantry and the Imperial Chantry was formed.Based on Imperial Reinforced Gloves description. Tevinter placed Valhail, a male member of their Circle of Magi, as head of their Chantry. The Imperial Divine (also known as the Black Divine) declared a celebration when the Divine Joyous II died. The new White Divine named the next age the "Black Age" and ordered an Exalted March against the Tevinter Imperium. There were four Marches in total as Val Royeaux's Chantry amassed armies and proceeded to invade the Imperium. However, Tevinter resisted all attempted invasions. All four Marches failed to take Minrathous or force the Imperial Chantry to surrender. With their mages free from Chantry shackles, the Imperium unleashed its full magical might against its invaders. This, combined with the aid of foreign mages seeking refuge in Tevinter, caused massive casualties on the White Divine's forces. The unsuccessful Exalted Marches ensured the divide between Val Royeaux and Minrathous could never be bridged. After the Orlesian's retreat, Tevinter officially separated and established their own teachings. To this day the White and Black Divines both refuse to recognize the legitimacy and authority of the other. The only cooperation between them has been during the Blights and the exalted marches against the Qunari. Teachings The principal teaching of the Imperial Chantry (and the one which led to the schism with the Andrastian Chantry), is their interpretation of the words, "magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him." The magisters interpret this to mean that magic must serve the greater good, which they claim to be accomplished through Magi rule. The Tevinter priests altered the Chant to reflect that magic must be used in the service of all mankind for their prosperity and condemned the Chantry in Orlais. This allowed the magisters to reclaim their ancient authority and once again rule the Imperium. Meanwhile, the Chantry in Orlais remains firm in its belief that Magi are untrustworthy and should be controlled. Both Chantries condemn each other about their views on magic. While the Chantry of Orlais believes that Andraste was divine, and was taken up to stand beside the Maker when she died, the Imperial Chantry maintains she was just a mortal prophet with considerable magical talent, even if she is a symbol of hope. While the Imperial Chantry still respects and honors Andraste considerably, they forbid the worship of her that is practiced in the Orlesian Chantry and instead focus only on worshiping the Maker. In the Chantry of Val Royeaux, only women may become revered mothers, Grand Clerics and Divine; men are only ordained as brothers. In the Imperial Chantry men have access to all levels of rank in the Tevinter Imperium. In fact, the first appointed Black Divine was both a man and a powerful mage. This was the ultimate sacrilege to the followers of the White Divine.Prima Official Game Guide: DAO Collector's Edition. Nearly all priests in the Imperium marry, and work in the clergy tends to run in families. Although all Chantries in Thedas have an Eternal Flame which is kept burning by magic, in the Imperium the day a spell is cast to renew it is a religious holiday. Magic is openly performed in the Imperial Chantry during all services. There is an additional feast day for the "Visitations", celebrating the appearance of Blessed Andraste in dreams to many mages as she crossed the Fade. The anniversary of the death of Archon Hessarian is also a religious holiday. He is considered the most important of Andraste's disciples and is more revered in Tevinter than elsewhere in Thedas, much like Kordilius Drakon is revered in Orlais. Imperial Templars Mages in the Tevinter Circle are controlled by high-ranking magisters instead of templars. According to Fenris, templars are controlled by magisters and exist only to enforce the law. It does seem that the Imperial templars must act if a mage crosses the line and uses forbidden magics; they can even use the Right of Annulment. However, where that line is, is unclear since the use of blood magic seems to be common among the upper class, despite being officially forbidden. Since the restoration of the mageocracy, the templars are under the authority of the magisters and thereby the Circle of Magi. Lambert used to be an Imperial templar and claimed that, in fact, the Templar Order has no power there. The majority of Imperial templars lack the ability to counter magic. They are primarily soldiers.Gaider, David. "Why don't mages go to Tevinter?" Bioware Social Network. See also References Category:Chantry Category:Tevinter Imperium Category:Lore Category:Religion